Meet the Virgin Theives
by Hiei449
Summary: They team meets three new warriors who have come to help them. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Meet the Virgin Thieves By: Hiei449 A.K.A. Renee  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Is she going to make it?" Botan asked as Keiko Hurried to Yuusuke's house. "She's got to, or else I'll have to wait another 52 years." Yuusuke said. "I don't think she'll make it." Three figures watched from above as Keiko rummaged through her bag to look for the key to Yuusuke's apartment. The tallest of the three had long chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. The second tallest had long red locks and soft green eyes. The last one had long raven black hair and ruby-red eyes. "She has to make it. She just has too." The brunet said. "Come on, Keiko. You have to make it." Keiko finally found the key and rushed inside. They watched as she dove for Yuusuke and kissed him. "Did she make it?" the raven-haired girl asked. Finally, Yuusuke got up and was back into full motion. "She made it." "Yeah but not we have to worry about being caught by a spirit detective." "True but look how sweet this is." the redhead replied. "I see nothing sweet about it." The raven-haired girl said as she turned and left. "I hope we find some way to unseal that pure heart of hers." The redhead said. "Yeah or else there'll be hell to stop." The brunet joked. They both laughed as they turned and left.  
  
That's all I've got for now. Please R&R. 


	2. Meet the Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kylie, Miko, and Mayline so don't sue. Ok, now that that is settled on to the fic. I know the last one was short, very short, but I was thinking about it off the top of my head. It'll get better though.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the Girls  
  
"Hey, Mayline. Wait up." A short blond girl with black eyes turned around to see Kuwabara running up to her. "What do you want?" she said in her usual cold-hearted voice. "Hey, why is it that you never say anything nice anymore? You use to be such a cool girl, shorty." "SHORTY!?" Mayline took out a black book and a pen that had a dragon on the top and flipped over to a page with Kuwabara's name on it. Since she couldn't fight in school, she kept track of anyone who made fun of anyone's height. It was a very familiar book to Kuwabara. "Ok, ok, I'll sorry." Kuwabara quickly said as he remembered the book. "Don't bother begging." She then turned and left why muttering "I hate ningens who beg" under her breath. "What's a ningen?" Kuwabara asked to no one.  
  
Mayline was on her way home when she hear a lot of yelling in the warehouse. "I wander what's going on in there. Might be something interesting." She quickly and quietly made her way in and saw a Green skinned demon with eyes all over his body and Yuusuke fighting. "He can't fight worth shit. How is he suppose to go up against something like that when he isn't fast enough." She watched as Yuusuke fought and Botan helped Keiko for a while and didn't notice as two men came and grabbed her.  
  
"Give it up human. You can't defeat me and your friend is wasting all of her energy on that girl." Hiei said. "Yo, boss. Look what we found." Hiei turned and saw the men bring Mayline in. He watched as she tried to get away from them. "Where did she come from?" "We found her over there behind some boxes. Looks like she was listening," the men said as they dragged her closer. "Well, let's turn her into a demon once I'm through with this human." While Hiei's back was turned, Mayline saw an opportunity to escape. She rammed the two men into each other before sweep kicking them and running out of the warehouse. "Damn it. Can't you keep a hold of one measly human? You're worthless." "I guess you've never met Mayline. She use to be such a nice and cool girl, but now she's ruthless and stronger than ever. She's no ordinary human." Yuusuke said as he prepared himself to fight Hiei. The battle continued.  
  
After a long fight against Hiei and six months of training with Genkia, Yuusuke returned home only to be sent on another mission. "I can't believe you're sending me on another stupid mission alone." Yuusuke whined. "Actually, we're not sending you alone." Botan said as she took out a whistle and blew on it three times. Three figures dressed in black appeared before them. One of them was Mayline. The tallest had long black hair. The second tallest had white hair. They all had black eyes. "Whoa, Mayline! Kylie! Miko! What are you doing here?" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?" Kylie said. "I think we're babysitting these idiots." Mayline said. "Mayline." Miko yelled. "Let's just go." Mayline said before she jumped down the hole. "That's Mayline for ya. Damn I wish we could unseal her heart." Kylie said before following her down. Miko sighed and jumped down as well. "Wow, did I miss something here?" Yuusuke said. "Only that Mayline and the others are here to help you since they're on parole." Botan explained. "What did they do?" Yuusuke asked. "No time to tell you. Just ask them yourself. Now get down that hole and stop those beasts." "Ok, ok." Yuusuke said as he took the communication mirror from Botan and jumped in after Kuwabara.  
  
The first step was a doosy. Kuwabara and Yuusuke fell on their faces while Mayline and the others landed gracefully on their feet. "Oh, damn." Yuusuke complained. He then got up and led them all towards the castle. "This place reeks. That smell is unbearable. How can they stand it?" Miko complained. "Oh, quite your whining." Mayline snapped. Mayline soon got bored quickly, "You know what? I'm just going up there and wait for you." Faster than the speed of sound, Mayline ran up to the castle to wait for them. "Man, I never knew she could run that fast." "She can run a lot faster than that." Kylie said as they continued to 'walk'.  
  
When they joined up with Hiei and Kurama and finally reached the castle, they saw Mayline in the tree. "About time you guys showed up," she said as she jumped down. She then looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Who are you?" "Oh, this is Hiei and Kurama. Two of the thieves I caught." "A pleasure to meet you." Kurama trailed off when he remembered that he didn't know her name. "Oh, sorry. My name is Mayline. Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Mayline, what happened to you? You use to be all bitchy and stuff, and now you're nice." Kuwabara asked. "It's one of the days her heart is unsealed." Kylie explained. "Well what do you mean by that?" Yuusuke asked. "Let's get through Maze Castle first, then I'll explain." "Ok, let's go." Yuusuke said as they headed for the door into the castle.  
  
  
  
What has happened to Mayline that causes her to be kind again and why are they on parole? Find out in Chapter 2, Revealed Beauty.  
  
Preview. Yuusuke and the others must now go through the gate of betrayal. Hiei learns an interesting thing about friendship from Mayline. Then they find out that Mayline, Kylie, and Miko had all put a spell on themselves to make themselves look different so no one would find them. Read the next chapter to find out what they look like and why they're on parole. 


	3. Reveled Beauty

Chapter 2 Reveled Beauty  
  
  
  
"So what kept you guys?" Mayline asked. "We had a little bit of trouble with these ugly creatures that tried to eat me," Kuwabara said. "Oh, ok." "Hey, Mayline, we've been meaning to ask you," Yuusuke started. "Yes." "What did Kylie mean by unsealing your heart?" Kurama asked for him. "Well, this guy betrayed me and put a spell on me so that all of my emotions except for anger were locked away. There was a flaw in the spell though. My emotions can be unsealed one day each month; however, it will become permanent in a few days. So I wont have that privilege yet, and we still haven't found a way to undo it." Mayline answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well. Looks like we're here. Homey, isn't it?" Yuusuke said. "Well, do we just walk in?" "That would be the appropriate thing to do," Kurama said. "I say we just make them come out and fight us like they're not a bunch of sissies." Kuwabara stated. "Your sense of strategy is amazing." Hiei said in his normal cold voice. "Are you talking to me runt boy?" Kuwabara yelled. Mayline glared at him and started to growl very loudly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara backed up slowly while Kurama and Hiei looked at her confused. "Um.Mayline doesn't like it when Kuwabara insults someone about their height." Kylie quickly explained. "Mayline, just write it down for now and hit him later." Miko said, trying her best not to stutter. Mayline glared at Kuwabara and took out her book and pen putting a tally mark under Kuwabara's name. "Ok, let's go." Yuusuke said trying to hide his nervousness. Mayline put another tally mark under Kuwabara's name when she heard him call Hiei stupid dwarf.  
  
The walked for a while until a purple, one-eyed bat came up to them. "Ew, now that's ugly." Kylie said. "Not as ugly as your third boyfriend." Mayline stated. Kylie shot her a glare. "Those who enter Maze Castle must pass through the gate of betrayal," the bat said. "What in the world is the gate of betrayal?" Miko asked. They all watched at the bat went over to the wall and pulled a switch. "Why did you have to ask Miko?" Mayline said. Suddenly, the ceiling dropped on them.  
  
As the bat explained about the gate, Mayline began to feel cold. Her blood ran through her veins like ice-cold water. The air around her began to feel freezing cold. Hiei noticed that he could faintly see her breath: "What's wrong with you?" Mayline's body was cold, but she seemed to be ignoring it. "I'm fine. Concentrate on the weight." She snapped. "Hiei." Hiei looked over at Yuusuke. "You're a lot faster than any of us. We'll hold the ceiling up while you flip the switch." Yuusuke said. "What!? Are you crazy? We can't trust that guy. Look at him; he doesn't even care about us." Kuwabara yelled. "Your ugly friend has a good point detective." Hiei said, receiving a slight giggle from Mayline. "Who's ugly? Come here you mouse." Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"You know, Kuwabara, if my hands were free, I would beat the shit outta you. And by the way, you are ugly." Mayline said with a grin. Kuwabara was about ready to explode. Mayline ignored him and turned to Hiei: "We trust you, and we know you'll come through for us. Now go!" Hiei looked at her a bit confused before running over to the switch. He went up to flip it when a thought came to his mind. Why am I doing this when I can kill them and rule the Ningenkai? But do I want to do this? They trust me. "Hiei, flip the switch." Kylie yelled. "Hurry." Mayline added. "There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you?" the bat said.  
  
Mayline could hear every word that the bat was saying. "Kylie, do you think you'll be able to hold up my part as well as yours?" "Yeah I think so. Go! Go and talk to him." Mayline nodded and ran just as fast as Hiei and went over to him. "I know you are more powerful than I am, so I wont try to get past you, but why are you doing this? You may have vowed revenge on Yuusuke and you may not like Kuwabara not that I can say that anybody does, but what about Kurama? He is your friend is he not?" Mayline asked. Hiei just stared at her with cold eyes. Mayline sighed: "Whatever. I'm going back under the gate. See ya." She the turned and headed to the gate. "Mayline, why are you doing this? Why are you going back under the gate?" Hiei asked. Mayline stopped and turned: "Because I'm not going to leave my friends there to die. Either we get out of here together or we die together. It's known as friendship." She then got under the gate and took her place under the heavy ceiling. Friendship. What is true friendship?  
  
"A wise choice. That girl wouldn't have been any help to you. The boulder would've crushed you anyway," the bat said as he began to fly away. Friendship. Trust is a form of friendship! Hiei then turned around and sliced the bat. Mayline smiled as Hiei flipped the switch and the ceiling stopped. "What did you tell him, Mayline?" Kurama asked. "Oh, I don't think he'd be happy if I told you." Mayline said.  
  
As they walked through the castle, Mayline had her drawing pad out and was completing a picture of Kurama. Kylie rummaged through her bag and pulled out some green apples. She handed one to Mayline: "Want one?" Mayline grinned and took it. She bit into it and left it in between her teeth. Every few minutes she would swallow something. "What are you doing to that apple, Mayline?" Kuwabara asked. Mayline looked over at him with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong with eating an apple?" Miko asked. "Guys, she's doing something freaky. She keeps that thing in between her teeth and every few minuets I see her swallow something." Kuwabara said as he looked at her suspiciously. "Kuwabara, you are a dolt." Mayline said as she put the finishing touches on her picture. "Well, what the hell are you doing to it?" Kuwabara asked. Mayline finally got annoyed and took the apple out of her mouth: "I'm sucking the juice out of it and storing the acid in it. Now will you leave me alone?" Kylie then handed her a lemon and Mayline did the same thing.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to store the acid?" Yuusuke asked. "You'll find out later. Hey, does this look ok?" Mayline asked as she handed the picture to Yuusuke. "Oh wow! That is good. Hey, Kurama, come take a look." Yuusuke handed Kurama the picture. It was a picture of him standing with one hand in his pocket. "I think we have an artist in our mists," Kurama said as he handed the picture back to Mayline. She then flipped. The page to a blank one and started to draw again. "I'm guessing she's bored. Hey, Kylie, why are you guys here? I now you're on parole, but why?" Yuusuke asked. "Well, we stole the artifacts at least twelve times this year. We usually steal them and then hide them. I got caught when they caught Mayline. Miko had already been caught," Kylie said. "Oh, wow!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"What about these Saint Beasts? Botan pushed us down that hole like a herd of cows and didn't tell us anything about them," Yuusuke said. "I'm afraid she wouldn't have told you much. Once you see their bodies you'll be surprised," Kurama said. "Terrified even. There is a door behind you. Take it." They turned around and opened the double doors. "Ladies first." "I don't see any ladies." Mayline said. Kylie laughed a bit: "We don't consider ourselves as Ladies. More like Bitches." "Which you always have been," the boomed out. Yuusuke took a torch and threw it out in the open to reveal a man made of stone. "I am Genbu, the first of the four Saint Beasts." Genbu looked over at Mayline, Kylie, and Miko: "Why do you hide your beauty under such things?" "To keep people like you from finding us," Mayline answered as she continued her drawing. "Well, my chamber will fix that," Genbu said as wind began to encircle the girls.  
  
The black in Miko's hair began to spill as if it were water, revealing chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were no longer black. They changed into a deep crystal blue. Kylie's hair went from white, to pink, and then finally to red and was in hundreds of braids. Her eyes turned into soft emerald gems. Mayline's hair went darker until it was midnight black. Her eyes became ruby orbs, and a Jagan appeared on her head. It was a deep teal blue, and she was about two inches shorter than Hiei. Their clothes changed as well. Miko wore what looked like a loose red and purple kimono. Kylie wore a blue shirt with some loose pants. Mayline, however, wore jeans, a black tank top, and a jacket, but for some reason, she looked as though she were shivering.  
  
The guy's jaws dropped. "What the hell." Yuusuke said. Mayline, Kylie, and Miko all shrugged. "You see. They hide behind masks. They also have great power within them. Because they are virgins, they have stored a lot of power inside of them. When they are taken, that power will be transferred into that person. That's why I'm going to get a reward catching you and bringing you to Machete alive," Genbu said was he swung his tail at them. They easily dodged the attack. Kurama stepped up to him: "I will fight him." "Are you sure? He's no push over, but he is weak," Kylie said. "I'll be fine. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei and Mayline take all the credit for this mission, now can I?" Hiei and Mayline looked at him and both turned the heads away.  
  
"So I get to take you out one by one huh? That's fine with me," Genbu said. "Sir, the first move is yours," Kurama said. "Good looks, manners, and politeness, a very hard mixture to find in a man. Unlike these men over here," Miko said. "Men? Where?" Mayline said with a grin. "Hey, that's not funny!" Kuwabara yelled. Mayline and Miko both doubled over laughing. Kylie stood there and giggled. "I haven't heard her laugh like that in years. I wish I could hear you laugh a lot more often, Mayline," Yuusuke said. "Well, soon I wont be laughing at all," Mayline said as she studied her drawing.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara thought about that but decided to worry about it later. They turned their attention back to Kurama's fight. That's when Yuusuke noticed Genbu doing something with his tail: "Hey, stone man's doing something freaky with his tail." Kurama turned around and jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Genbu's tail cut him across the stomach. "Kurama, he can make any stone part of his body," Kylie yelled. "Now you tell him," Yuusuke yelled. Kylie shrugged. Maybe I should've told him that before. *Nah ya think* *Get out of my head Mayline* *Ok, but I think you might have a crush on Kurama* *Yeah, so what if I do* *Nothing I'm just saying that you two would make a nice couple*  
  
Kylie then couldn't feel Mayline in her head anymore. She looked over at her and saw her wrap her coat around her a little tighter. Her breath was becoming even more visible and she was beginning to shiver. Hiei must have noticed too since he kept taking side-glances at her, and she would return them with death glares. If looks could kill, Hiei would be dead and six feet under. Mayline continued to draw while Kylie and the others watched Kurama. It looked like he wasn't doing very well, but then Kurama took out a rose. "A flower?" Yuusuke asked. "Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's going to work." Kuwabara said. "it's no ordinary flower." Kurama said as he began to turn it into a weapon. Rose whip!!! Kylie thought. "Oh my god!" Mayline said. "No way!" Miko yelled. "I can't believe it. How is that possible?" Kylie asked. "I have no idea. Maybe he's just like you," Mayline said. "Maybe. You never know," Miko said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
  
  
What is Kylie, Mayline, and Miko talking about and who it this Machete guy? Find out in Chapter 3, Cold Heart.  
  
Preview. Yuusuke and the other go up against another Saint Beast by the name of Byoko, a white tiger. But something's wrong with Mayline. Why is she so cold? What!? She's a fire demon!? But she's not suppose to be cold. Find out why in chapter 3. 


	4. Cold Heart

Chapter 3 Cold Heart  
  
  
  
"Wow! Why didn't anyone tell us that Kurama had a rose whip?" Mayline asked. "I never knew," Yuusuke said. "Wow! That's strange," Miko said. "Well, it definitely smells like roses. Oh wow!" Kuwabara yelled as Kurama used his Rose Whiplash attack. "It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can cut through anything, including solid stone," Hiei stated. They all watched as Kurama's whip tore through Genbu as though he were nothing but air. "How did you find me?" Genbu asked. "Your smell. After filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy to find," Kurama said.  
  
"Well that's no fair. Why is it that none of my battles can end that quick?" Yuusuke asked. "You fool. It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would've died in under a minute," Hiei said. "There was something strange though that almost threw me off, making it a little more difficult. If you smell the air very carefully, you will smell two other aroma's as well as the roses," Kurama said. Kuwabara sniffed the air: "Hey, you're right. It smells like two different mixtures. One smells like different kinds a fruits and flowers." "The two smells are coming from them," Kurama said as he pointed to Kylie and Mayline. "That smell, Kuwabara is coming from Kylie. She owns a lot of fruits plants and flowers in our backyard," Miko said.  
  
"Yes, I see. The other is a little more difficult. It is a mixture of ashes, blood, and pine. For a while a thought it was Hiei, but then I smelled something else that didn't quite fit Hiei. There was a small hint of strawberries in it and I soon found that it was coming from you," Kurama said, pointing to Mayline. "That would be correct. The pine is from her running through the forest time after time, the ashes are from all of the demons she's burnt to a crisp, the blood is from all of the demon blood she's gotten all over her time after time, and the strawberries are from the scent of the lotion she uses," Kylie explained. "Wow! Well we'd better get going," Yuusuke said. "I'm afraid my fight is not yet over," Kurama said. "That's right. Genbu can put himself back together no matter how many times or how small you cut him," Mayline said.  
  
They all watched as Genbu pieced himself back together. "Disassemble me all you like; I'll still keep coming back. Actually, it makes for a very nice attack," Genbu said as he shot his body parts at Kurama. "Kurama, look out," Kylie yelled. Kurama quickly lashed at him again. "I'd like to see him put himself back together now," Yuusuke said. "Want to try again?" Genbu asked as he put himself back together again. "Ok, that was luck," Yuusuke said. Genbu shot out his body at Kurama again, who stood his ground. He then noticed a rock that gave off a strange energy signal. He waited for the next attack before reaching for it and grabbing it.  
  
"I see my attack must have an effect on you. Your not even fighting back," Genbu said. Kurama laughed as Genbu pieced himself back together again: "Yes, I'm sure of it. Now you're laughing at nothing. Wait! How did you get on the ceiling?" Mayline, Kylie, and Miko took one look at Genbu before doubling over laughing their heads off. "What's wrong?" Genbu asked. "I've heard of breast balls before but come on," Yuusuke said between laughs. "Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet," Kuwabara added. "What did you do to me?" Genbu asked. "I took this," Kurama said, pulling out the stone. "What's that?" Genbu asked in shock. "I believe this is this hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of the body including putting you back together," Kurama said. "Good looks, manners, politeness, and brains, all very hard to find in a guys," Kylie said. "Those may be your type of guys, but not mine. Mine are almost the total opposite," Mayline said.  
  
"You can't do this to me! Give it back," Genbu yelled as Kurama threw it up in the air. "Give it back!" "Farwell," Kurama said as he cracked his whip and split the stone in two, causing Genbu to explode. "Oh wow! You got him," Yuusuke said. "I don't think he like that," Kuwabara said. "Nice work, Kurama," Yuusuke complimented. Kurama then fell to the floor. "Kurama are you ok?" Kylie asked. "If Kurama is injured, then we're going to have some problems," Hiei said. "I'm sorry, Yuusuke," Kurama said. "Nah, you've earned yourself a break anyway," Yuusuke stated. "Yeah, I'll take the next one," Kuwabara said. "Mayline!" They all turned to see Kylie and Miko hovering over Mayline, who was crouched on the ground shivering. "Mayline, what's wrong?" Yuusuke asked as he ran over to her. "S-so c-c-cold. I'm s- socold," Mayline said. She had her arms around herself shivering wildly. Yuusuke and the others could now clearly see her breath. "This is not suppose to happen," Kylie said. "Why not? So she's cold. So what?" Kuwabara said. "Kuwabara, she's not suppose to be cold if she's a fire demon," Miko yelled. "A fire demon!?" Kuwabara yelled. "You mean to tell me that this whole time that we've been friends, she's been a fire demon!?" Yuusuke yelled. Kylie nodded.  
  
"Hiei, do you think you could keep her warm for now?" Kurama asked. Hiei scowled, but then he looked at the shivering girl. What is it about her that makes me urge for the chance to do it? I shouldn't find any interest in this girl, but somehow I do. Hiei went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her skin was like ice and her breath was freezing against him. Her shivering had stopped slightly, but she was still cold. Hiei soon felt a strange warmth inside of him that didn't come from his body heat. He shrugged it off and helped Mayline to stand. He then wrapped his cloak around the both of them and pulled her close to keep her warm. "Well, not that that's settled, let's get moving," Yuusuke said. They all headed up the stairs, with Mayline in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Kylie, you said something about a guy named Machete. Who is that?" Kuwabara asked. "Machete is a demon who has hated Mayline ever since they split apart. Together they were the best fighting pairs around, but they were more than partner's. Machete asked her if he could claim her, but that was after she found him cheating on her with her best friend. She left the Makia and found me. Machete was so furious with her that he put the curse on her. The only thing he left her with was a riddle. We have never been able to figure it out. It says 'Light shall be concealed while darkness roams. Fight fire with fire eye to eye.' We figured out the light and dark as being her emotions, but the fire and eye part is still a mystery," Kylie said. "So basically she has a cold heart, right?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama thought about it for a moment but put it aside for now.  
  
"Kurama, how terrible is that wound?" Yuusuke asked. "It's fine. As long as I can walk," Kurama answered. "He'll survive, but he's in no shape to fight. That means we only have five fighters left, and one of them is worthless," Hiei said. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself, short stuff, and besides, there are six fighters left. You forgot Mayline," Kuwabara said. "Maybe I'm going out on a limb here but I think he was talking about you," Yuusuke said. "Oh, really. Well maybe this'll change his mind. What do you think I've been doing these past six months? Letting you get better than me? Uh uh?" Kuwabara said as he gathered his spirit energy. "Spirit sword." The same sword Kuwabara used in Genkia's tournament appeared in his hand.  
  
"Whoa watch it," Yuusuke said as Kuwabara pointed the sword at him. "You see. I don't need that piece of wood anymore. I bet it could knock the stuffing out of your spirit gun," Kuwabara said. "Remind me to test it," Yuusuke joked. "Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless," Hiei said. "Alright! Wanna die?" Kuwabara yelled. "I dare you," Hiei said with a smirk. "Wait a minute Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled. "Yeah I know. I know. Let him live," Kuwabara said. "In any case, Mayline is way too cold to fight," Hiei said, looking down at her nearly limp form. Why do I even care about her? It's as thought I have feelings for her. What's wrong with me? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. The blocks on the ceiling were starting to come loose. "It's Byoko, and he doesn't sound very pleased," Kurama said. "Let's go," Yuusuke said.  
  
  
  
Hiei's beginning to feel something for Mayline, but he doesn't know what or even why. To find out what happens, read chapter 4, Captured.  
  
  
  
Preview. Hiei tries to hide his feelings for Mayline, but his body begins to show them to her. As time goes on, Mayline's body becomes colder and colder. Every minute she becomes more like an ice cube. Kuwabara goes up against Byoko and things start to warm up in Byoko's lair. That's all in chapter 4. 


	5. Captured

Chapter 4 Captured  
  
  
  
"This is dangerous," Kuwabara yelled as they ran through the hall of falling blocks. They finally reached the end where they stopped in the tracks. A huge white tiger with yellow eyes and teeth that were too big for his mouth stood on top of a small tower. "Don't think that just because you defeated Genbu that you can defeat me. He was weak. He could talk to demons outside the castle wall; that is why we didn't kill him ourselves. But I am a real beast, and I have been locked up in this castle for too long without prey, without bones, without blood, until now. Foolish humans, I'll rip you apart and eat you myself," Byoko yelled. "Gee, how nice," Yuusuke said. "Hiei, Kurama, I'll feed your bodies to the Foogaki. And you, Mayline," Byoko said pointing to her. Hiei absently tightened his grip on her. "I'll let Machete finish you off," Byoko yelled.  
  
"This one's mine," Hiei said. "Back off. Didn't I say I'd take the next one?" Kuwabara snapped. He started forward and stopped in fear as Byoko roared. The ground under them began to shake and come apart. The guys stepped back so they wouldn't fall. The ground under Mayline gave. Reflexively, Hiei grabbed her and pulled her up. He suddenly stopped. Why am I doing this? Why did I just now help her? "Thanks," Mayline said. Hiei just snorted and looked away. All that was left of the ground was a thin ledge, the area they stood upon, and a place to fight near Byoko. "Do you really think you can handle this?" Hiei asked. "Course I can. In fact, I'm not scared at all," Kuwabara said, although his legs were shaking like crazy. "Oh, so I guess your legs are shaking in eagerness," Yuusuke joked. "Shut up, Urameshi. I'm just scared of heights," Kuwabara yelled. "This is no time to act tough," Yuusuke said as he watched Kuwabara make his way across the ledge. "Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Fools, don't think you can defeat me with one human," Byoko yelled. "Come on, Byoko monster. Let's fight!" Kuwabara yelled. Byoko looked at him for a moment before laughing his head off: "Oh, please. You make me laugh." "I'm serious," Kuwabara yelled. "I could defeat you with only the hairs on my mane," Byoko said. "Oh, yeah?" Kuwabara said. Byoko took four strands of his green hair and blew them out at Kuwabara. They then turned into four beasts ready to kill him. I guess he wasn't joking about the hairs. "These beasts are a small part of me, and, like me, they're hungry. They don't like to share either, so you might be in between a little bit of a tug of war," Byoko said.  
  
Kuwabara watched as one of the beats attacked him. "Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled. Kuwabara slowly got back up. "Ok, that's it. Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara gathered his spirit energy and created the spirit sword. "So, you can make your spirit energy into a weapon. Very impressive, but it wont help you in your survival. Beasts, attack," Byoko commanded. The beasts ran up to Kuwabara and attacked in turn. Kuwabara ran up to one of the beasts and stuck at it, but the beast moved. "Look at him. He has no strategy. He's just swinging is sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive," Hiei said. "Kuwabara, let me take over. I know you want to fight, but there's just too many of them. My shotgun blast just makes more sense," Yuusuke said. "No way, Urameshi! I'm not backing down," Kuwabara said. "If you're going to take the time to switch, you might as well fight me all at once," Byoko said.  
  
"Kuwabara, please!" Yuusuke said. "No way! I'm not stopping unless Byoko comes down here and kills me himself," Kuwabara yelled. "Don't say that," Yuusuke said. "If that's your choice of death, then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves, but leave the body so that I may finish him off myself," Byoko commanded. "Sorry beasts, but you can't have them. Genkia just fixed these arms, and I'm not about to loose them now," Kuwabara said as he ran from the beasts. The others watched as the beasts attacked in turn again. Yuusuke couldn't take it anymore and ran up to the ledge: "Kuwabara, please. Let me take over. I know you want to fight, but you wont win by swinging your sword around. Think about it!" "He's right," Kuwabara said as he looked at the ledge. That gave him an idea. "He's right."  
  
Kuwabara turned and ran as fast as his feet would carry him and ran to the ledge. "After all that, you finally have the sense to retreat. Beasts, chase him back to his friends and eat them all," Byoko laughed. "There, you see. In the end, the fool runs away," Hiei said. "He won't make it," Kurama added. "Don't worry. I'm jump in as soon as he cries for help," Yuusuke said. "You know you can't escape," Byoko laughed. Kuwabara then stopped in his tracks and turned around: "Who said anything about escaping?" All four beasts were lined up in a row. "Eat this, monster. Sword, get longer," Kuwabara yelled as he stabbed the four beasts. The sword reached from one end of the beast, to the other end, and right through the next one until all for beasts were connected.  
  
"It's true. I couldn't win by swinging my sword around, but I knew I could if I stabbed them once I got all these suckers lined up," Kuwabara said. "Nice one, Kuwabara," Yuusuke yelled. "Yes, you actually did something clever for once," Hiei said. "Watch it, Hiei. No use getting jealous on me just cuz I'm good," Kuwabara said. "Yeah, but what are you going to do with them now?" Yuusuke asked. "I don't know. Have a beast schiscabob I guess," Kuwabara joked. "You don't seem to get it, do you? These beasts are a part of me. They just need more energy," Byoko yelled as he gave them more energy. "Uh-oh," Kuwabara ran as the beasts, which were still connected by the spirit sword, ran after him. He reached the tower behind the guys and went around it. Mayline, who had gotten out of Hiei's grip when the ground had given, and Kylie got up against the wall. "Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked. The end of Kuwabara's sword attached itself to the wall and stayed there as Kuwabara ran up to it and connected it: "You're just twisted steal." "I don't believe this," Byoko said.  
  
"That's a little move I like to call spirit sword monster beast donut," Kuwabara said. Hiei sighed: "Idiot." "I think monster beast donut is a perfect name for it," Kurama said. Yuusuke laughed: "Excuse me sir. I don't like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?" "My own prey mocks me," Byoko said. "Oops! Sorry about that guys. I didn't see you there," Kuwabara said to Mayline and Kylie, who were between the beasts and the wall. Kuwabara then noticed something black and a few red things in hair bands. "Hey, you bastard." Kuwabara looked up slowly and saw that the sword had cut off some of Mayline's hair and a few of Kylie's ends, letting loose some of the braided hair. "I'm gonna." Mayline trailed off as she saw Byoko's attack coming right at them. Kylie grabbed her, and they got down and covered their heads. The guys blocked out the light as the blast hit and destroyed the tower. "Mayline! Kylie!" Yuusuke yelled when the blast subsided. All that was left was a pile of rubble where the tower stood.  
  
"No. No! Mayline! Kylie!" Yuusuke yelled even louder. "Stop shouting." Yuusuke looked down to see Mayline kick a rock off of her and Kylie. "Ah man! That hurt," Kylie said as she got up. "Damn you two. Don't do that!" Miko yelled. "Don't do what?" Mayline asked. "That thing where you don't show up until we think you're dead," Miko yelled. "Ah, but Miko. It's so entertaining to see you pissed when we do that," Mayline said.  
  
Kuwabara then turned to Byoko: "Tear up the castle however you want. It still wont help the fact that your monsters are beaten and you're next." "Foolish mortal. I'll kill you," Byoko said. "Yeah, yeah, you said that already. Now let's fight," Kuwabara said a little impatiently. "Fine," Byoko said as he jumped down. Wow! Byoko looks a lot bigger up close. "How long you think it'll take before he starts calling for his mommy?" Yuusuke asked. "About five minutes," Kylie said. "Six tops," Mayline added. "Hey, you don't look so cold anymore," Yuusuke said. "Yeah, I know. Hiei warmed me up pretty well. I'll get cold again eventually and I still can't feel my fingers. I'm guessing you're a fire demon as well," Mayline said. Hiei just snorted and looked away again. Mayline looked at him for a moment and then at Kylie, who shrugged. Mayline shrugged as well, and they turned their attention back to the fight.  
  
I don't think I have a chance. No! I can't give in. Not now. " I can smell your fear. Apparently your body knows something your mind doesn't," Byoko said. "Oh yeah. What's that?" Kuwabara asked. "That if the sword is your most powerful weapon, then there is no way you can defeat me. You might as well fight me with your little fingernails," Byoko laughed. "Well sorry if I don't believe you," Kuwabara yelled as he swung at Byoko. "How's that?" Kuwabara asked with a grin. Byoko turned around and threw a punch at Kuwabara, who dodged it and struck at him again. "Ok, maybe Byoko will be the one calling home," Yuusuke said. Kuwabara stood facing Byoko, ready to fight. "Something's wrong," Kurama said. "Yes," Hiei agreed. "What's he mean?" Yuusuke asked. "Look closely at the two fighters," Hiei said. Yuusuke took a look at them. Byoko stood firm while Kuwabara was breathing really hard. "Judging by the attacks, Kuwabara has the upper hand, but it looks as thou Kuwabara's the one taking all the blows," Hiei stated.  
  
What's going on. I'm so tired, and he's not even breathing hard. And I'm the one doing all the attacks. WAIT A MINUET! Kuwabara looked at Byoko. Some of the others had noticed it as well. "Could it be?" Hiei asked. "Byoko's size. It's increasing," Kurama replied. Indeed, Byoko was getting bigger by the minuet. "Now I see. Look down at Kuwabara's sword," Kurama said. Kuwabara's sword had shrunk. "It's getting smaller," Yuusuke said. "Exactly, proportional to Byoko's increase. He's stealing energy from Kuwabara," Kurama stated. "So you finally caught me. I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword," Byoko laughed. Kuwabara powered up his sword but fell to his knee when he felt even more tired. He then slowly got up and powered up again. "You keep using more energy just him bigger. Don't be stupid Kuwabara," Yuusuke yelled. "Leave me alone Urameshi! Nothing's going to make me stop now!" Kuwabara yelled as he charged at Byoko.  
  
"I'll never give up! No matter how big you get," Kuwabara yelled. "Don't you get it? Your spirit energy is feeding me like a fresh slap of meat. So unless you want to keep making me bigger, I suggest you throw down your sword," Byoko said with a grin. "Never!" Kuwabara snapped. "So I guess you want to keep feeding me, huh?" Byoko asked. "That's right!" Kuwabara yelled as he rammed his sword into Byoko's mouth. "All right," Yuusuke said. "This.may be a problem," Kurama said. They watched as Kuwabara's spirit energy began to transfer into Byoko's mouth. "Just drop the sword Kuwabara," Yuusuke said. Kuwabara began to feel tired and had let go of the sword. "You had more spirit energy on your bones than I thought. You make me almost full," Byoko said as he rubbed his now overly sized stomach.  
  
He then watched as Kuwabara slowly got up and pulled out his spirit sword again. "I'm not done yet," Kuwabara said. "Oh man. Looks like Kuwabara's spirit sword has had a downsize," Yuusuke said. "I dare you to come closer," Kuwabara said. "You can barely stand up. You're nothing but a wounded animal," Byoko said as he kicked Kuwabara. "Blasting you will be a good exercise after my tasty meal," Byoko said as he advanced on Kuwabara. "I don't think I can crack a joke right now. Kuwabara's going to get killed right now," Yuusuke stated. "No, there is a way," Kurama said. "I guess you caught that too," Mayline said. "Caught what?" Yuusuke asked. "Byoko's body stopped expanding halfway through that last attack," Kurama answered. "So, he has a weakness," Yuusuke said. "Don't get the boy's hopes up, Kurama," Hiei said. "I'm just saying that there is a chance," Kurama replied. "Yes, Kurama, if you were the one fighting, but that fool wont be able to see it," Hiei said. Byoko grabbed Kuwabara by the throat and held him up: "You said you wanted to die." He then punched him. "You told your puny friends that you wouldn't stop unless I killed you myself," Byoko said as he walked up to him. Oh man! This is it! Wait a second. I can feel something weird with his energy. Like it's straining just to stay inside of him. Like there's not enough space for it all.  
  
"In the end, I'm giving you exactly what you wanted. Remember that when I claw you into shreds," Byoko said as he came closer. "No, it seems I have something else on my mind," Kuwabara said as he began to create his spirit sword once again. "Don't worry. I'll finish you off fast," Byoko yelled as he began to attack. Kuwabara raised his spirit sword just in time to block it. He then jumped back and made his sword even bigger. Kuwabara then charged at Byoko and stabbed him in the stomach. "Wait Kuwabara! Don't be stupid! Kurama said there's a way!" Yuusuke yelled. Byoko's body began to absorb the energy until Kuwabara let go of the sword and fell to the ground: "You fill me up so good I don't think I have enough room left to eat your body. Oh well. I'll just crush you into pulp for later."  
  
Byoko was about to stomp on him until he began to fall back. Yuusuke prepared to fire his spirit gun when Kurama stopped him: "No, it's not necessary." Yuusuke watched as Byoko stepped back. He looked as though he was going to be sick. "What's wrong?" Byoko asked. Kuwabara looked up at him: "Looks like it worked." "What worked?" Byoko asked. "It's like my sister said. It's not good for you to eat too much in one sitting," Kuwabara said with a grin. "Sister huh? Well that explains a lot," Yuusuke said. They all watched as Byoko's body began to expand a little more. All of the energy was finally released and Byoko fell over the side. "Down he goes," Yuusuke said. "His body couldn't handle all that energy," Kurama said. "Sounds like a bad case of gas if you ask me," Yuusuke laughed.  
  
"Quiet, Urameshi. I'm trying to concentrate," Kuwabara yelled. He was down on the ground and taking deep breaths. "I have to breath in his fumes. They're filled with my spirit energy. "Actually, your spirit energy has already returned to your body," Kurama said. "You are an idiot, aren't you?" Mayline said. "Shut up you little." Kuwabara began. "Excuse me. Little? Oh no! No! No! No! You're lucky that my hands are numb right now or would get a beating far worse than Byoko's," Mayline said as she took out her book and pen. Hiei caught a glimpse of something that was hidden in her long coat, but he ignored it.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Kurama asked. They all were shocked when they heard Byoko roar. "Don't tell me," Yuusuke said. "He's alive," Kurama stated. The ground under them began to crack and come apart. "Hurry! It's collapsing!" Kurama yelled. They all ran up to the other tower and watched as the ground that they once stood on collapsed. "You're a lot stronger than I thought, human. And for that, I give you a special invetation to my lair, the room of hell," Byoko said. "And what if we say no?" Kurama asked. Byoko laughed: "I don't think you want to know." Just as those words had reached their ears, two vine-like cords shot out and wrapped themselves around Mayline and Kylie. Mayline tried to untangle herself, but her hands were just too numb. They were then pulled into Byoko's lair. "Kylie! Mayline!" Miko yelled.  
  
Hiei then noticed that something had fallen off of Mayline. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a sword, a katana to be exact. It had a gem on the hilt and a dragon on the sheath. Hiei tightened his grip on the sword and glared at the darkness of the tunnel. "Just lead the way Byoko. I'll go where ever you want," Kuwabara said with a grin.  
  
  
  
What kind of gem is on Mayline's sword? What's going to happen to Kylie and Mayline? These questions and maybe a few more will be answered in the next chapter of Meet the Virgin Thieves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, here's something new. I told you about the riddle that was left with them. Light is conceled while darkness roams. Fight fire with fire eye to eye. Here's a challenge for you. If you can solve the riddle before Yuusuke and the others do, I will write you a fic with any combination you want. Good luck! 


	6. Teamwork

Let's start off by saying that we have a winner for the fic challenge. Sailor Fortune got the correct answer. Silvertrunksbrat, you were close but the light is concealed while darkness roams part wasn't talking about Hiei. That part was already told in the story. The rest of it, however, was right. I tried to find a way to contact you but I couldn't find your e-mail address. You were close but maybe you'll get the next fic challenge. I'll put up more fic challenges later on in the story, but for now on to the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Teamwork  
  
The guys and Miko went down the tunnel. "Great! Now we're walking into a preheated oven," Yuusuke said. They reached the end of the tunnel and they were shocked to see that the entire room was filled with magma. "Is that.?" Yuusuke started. "Lava!" Kuwabara finished for him. Kuwabara tore a piece of his jacket and threw it into the lava. It didn't even touch it before it shriveled up and burned. "Wow! We'd better not fall in you guys," Kuwabara said. "Welcome to my chamber. As you probably already noticed, the room is filled with hot molten lava," Byoko said as he stood upon one of the pillars that were spread out throughout the room. "It will melt anything it touches." "He's back to normal," Yuusuke said.  
  
They then heard some noises and looked behind Byoko. There hung Kylie and Mayline. They had their hands tied behind their backs and were hanging from the ceiling by their feet. They were trying to untangle the iron like vines that held them. "It's no use. Those vines can hold even the strongest of the many warriors that have come into the castle," Byoko laughed. "Let them go! They have no business with you. It's just you and me Byoko," Kuwabara yelled. "On the contrary, swordsman. Machete has been dying to see Mayline again. Kylie was just a bonus. So, do any of you have the courage to fight me?" Byoko asked with a grin. "You bet I do! I'm going to tear you apart," Yuusuke yelled. Kuwabara placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm going to fight." "There's no need to push yourself." Kuwabara turned around to face Hiei. "You've fought well enough. Now let Yuusuke take over so you don't wear yourself out in case we might need you later." "Sorry, Hiei, but I can't do that. You see I've got this thing called a code, and it says that no matter how bad it is or how hard it is I always finish a fight at any cost, even if it means my life," Kuwabara said. "A human with an honor code," Hiei said. "Let the swordsman come. He and I have a little score to settle," Byoko said. "Let's fight," Kuwabara said.  
  
He jumped onto the closest pillar, but the minute he landed on it, he slipped and nearly landed in the lava. "Kuwabara! Are you ok," Yuusuke yelled. "Yeah, I'm on top of it," Kuwabara said as he pulled himself up. "It's just so freakin' hot in here." Kuwabara unbuttoned his jacket and threw it aside. He then brought out his spirit sword. "Let's go. I'll defeat you the same way again," Kuwabara said. Byoko laughed: "Actually, I think I'll use a new technique this time." Kuwabara and the others watched as Byoko gathered up his energy. Green lighting began to gather around his body. He brought both hands up to his throat as a ball of energy formed. "What is that?" Yuusuke asked. "Something big," Kurama said. "Very," Hiei added. Kuwabara and the others watched as the ball of energy shot out from his throat and headed towards Kuwabara. "So, it does exist," Hiei said.  
  
Kuwabara held his spirit sword like a baseball bat. "I'll knock that blast right out of the ball field and into your face." "No! Don't touch it!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara looked at him for a second before jumping to the next pillar. He turned and watched as the pillar glowed green before it was destroyed completely, jacket and all. "Hey, my jacket." "Do you like it? I call it my tiger scream." Byoko laughed. "I have heard a lot about a demon who could crumble stone with the vibrations of his voice. I never thought I'd meet him," Hiei said. "Couldn't he just hit it with the spirit sword?" Yuusuke asked. "No, it will cause a chain reaction causing his spirit to be destroyed," Hiei explained.  
  
"Hiei, do you think you could reach Mayline and Kylie?" Miko asked. "Yes," Hiei said. *Don't you dare!* Hiei's eyes went slightly wide when he heard Mayline's voice inside his head. *You stay right where you are!* *Is that you Mayline?* *Yes you dolt. If you come over here, you'll put yourself in unnecessary danger.* *You have a plan, don't you?* *Yes, now stay there!* Hiei then felt her break the connection and looked over at her. She didn't look like she was doing anything, but he could tell that her arms were slightly moving.  
  
He then turned his attention back to the fight. Kuwabara was jumping from pillar to pillar just in time to miss the tiger scream attacks. "Is that all you got?" Kuwabara asked. Byoko did another tiger scream before using his tiger claw attack when Kuwabara jumped. "You'll have to do better than that," Kuwabara said. "I see that, just like all my other foes, my tiger scream attack has proved fatal once more," Byoko laughed. "What are you talking about? You didn't even hit me once," Kuwabara yelled. "Yes but look around you: you're trapped. Every pillar in your jumping reach has been destroyed. You have nowhere to go now," Byoko said. It was true. Every pillar around him was destroyed, all but one. One small pillar still stood below him. He forgot one. Kuwabara took one step towards it before Byoko destroyed it. "Sorry, the little ones are so easy to overlook."  
  
Kuwabara glared at him. "Oh, I see you're mad. Well, let's see how mad you'll be when I use my tiger scream on your two friends," Byoko said as he turned to Mayline and Kylie. "No! Mayline! Kylie!" Yuusuke yelled. They all watched in horror as Byoko gathered his energy for the attack. Mayline and Kylie's eyes went slightly wide as the attack was shot at them. Time seemed to stand still for Hiei as the blast got closer and closer to them. Then, something happened that none of them had expected. Kylie and Mayline brought their now untangled arms from behind them, slammed their hands on the others, and pushed away from each other causing them to move to the sides, missing the attack. Byoko then used his tiger claw attack, cutting the vine that held Kylie. Mayline quickly grabbed the end of the vine and held onto it tightly. When the rope pulled back on her arm, a sickening crack could be heard. Hiei looked at Mayline and saw that her shoulder had been dislocated.  
  
Byoko was about to attack when, out of nowhere, Kuwabara punched him, knocking him into the lava. "Let's go to hell together." It looked as though Kuwabara had gone into the lava with Byoko. "Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled. He fell to his hands and knees: "You're so stupid. Why did you do something like that Kuwabara?" "Hey, can I get some help over here?" They all looked up to see that Kuwabara was hanging on the pillar by one of the bandages that were wrapped around his waist. "Hurry up guys: I think I feel something slipping." "He's alive," Kurama said. "How fortunate," Hiei stated.  
  
After they had helped Kuwabara up, they went over to help the girls. Kuwabara grabbed the vine that held Kylie while Hiei cut the vine that held Mayline and pulled her up. Kurama went over to her and took a look at her shoulder. "Looks like you dislocated it pretty badly. If you had held the vine any longer, you would've broken it." "No kidding," Mayline said as she stood up. She then jerked her arm forward, causing it to make a sickening crack. "What did you just do?" Kuwabara asked. "I relocated my shoulder," Mayline answered calmly. "She's dislocated body parts so many times that she figured out how to relocate them," Miko said. "Can we go now? It's too hot in here," Kylie asked as she got the last of the vines off of her feet. "Yeah, let's go," Yuusuke said. They all agreed and filled out of the room of hell. Hiei then handed Mayline her katana back: "Here. You dropped this." "Oh, thanks," Mayline said with a smile as she took it and reattached it to her belt. "What kind of gem is that on your sword?" Hiei asked. "It's a teargem," Mayline answered as she walked up beside Kylie. Hiei just looked at her as the headed towards the next Saint Beast.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's chapter five. The next chapter will explain why Mayline keeps getting cold. What will happen and why is Hiei so upset about it? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. 


	7. Frozen

We're almost out of Maze Castle and you've learned quite a bit of information about Mayline and a little about Kylie and like none about Miko. Oh well. You'll learn a lot more about them, especially Mayline. Some time after Maze Castle, you'll learn almost everything about Mayline and her past with some surprises as well. Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Frozen  
  
As the gang ran up the stairs, Mayline began to feel even colder. The Room of Hell had warmed her up a bit, but it seems that the closer they get to the top, the colder she gets. She couldn't help but pull her jacket around her. She made sure that no one noticed so they wouldn't have to worry about it. She could still, however, smell Kurama's blood, and it was getting on her nerves. "I'm tired of smelling Kurama's blood. Will you take care of that wound?" Kuwabara stopped running and picked her up off the ground by her shirt: "And what exactly is he suppose to do about it? It's not his fault." Mayline then punched him: "Was I talking to him? No! Was I talking to you? No! I was talking to Kylie, you dumb ass." "Oh. Well then sorry shorty," Kuwabara said as he set her back down. Hiei could've sworn he saw her skin flash to a shade of green before turning back to normal.  
  
Kylie laughed a bit before going over to Kurama and placing a hand on his wound. Kurama knew he was blushing slightly. Her hand began to glow and the next thing he knew, it was gone. It looked as though the wound was never there. "Ok, now let's get going. We need to kill the next Saint Beast," Kylie said. The gang nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs, only to be presented with 15 doors. "Give me a break," Yuusuke said. "It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle," Hiei said. "Makes sense," Yuusuke said. "We must be careful: it's something of a legend."  
  
"In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erupted around the city, bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None succeeded, but the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who enter forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one lead to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passages. So you see, a poor choice seals our fate," Kurama explained. Yuusuke turned to Kuwabara: "Ok, Mr. Sensitive, this one's all yours." Kuwabara looked at all the doors till his eyes laid on one of them. That door's got a big feeling behind it, kinda like the last two Beasts. "The second door on the left." "You heard the man. Let's go." Yuusuke said. "How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei asked. "I'm sorry shorty, I know it's not your thing but you're just going to have to trust me on this one. There's something big behind this door. Something scary," Kuwabara said as he opened it. On the ground was a small white mouse that ran out under his feet. "AH! I hate mice." "Gee, Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic," Yuusuke joked.  
  
Mayline picked up the mouse in her cold hands and turned to Kylie and Miko with an evil grin. Kylie bit back a smile and Miko snickered. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked. He then felt something climb around on his shoulder. He looked over at it and found the mouse. He jumped up and hit the roof causing the mouse to fall off and land on Kylie. Mayline had to use to wall for support as she laughed. The others laughed as well and Hiei smirked. "You know, you're half bad," Hiei said. "And that was just half of my payback, but for now, let's get going," Mayline said as she headed down the passage.  
  
"Looks like they've chosen the correct passage. Machete will be pleased that his dear old teammate and love is on her way with Miko and Kylie. Seiryu, go and play with them." "Yes, Master. I will not fail you."  
  
The gang stood in front of two large doors with a blue dragon on either side of it. Lighting struck outside the windows. "Are we suppose to be scared?" Hiei asked. "Perhaps. That is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging from the odor I'd say the beast is inside," Kurama answered. "Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice," Kuwabara said. They all watched as the doors began to open before walking in. A misty fog lay on floor. "This fog is alive," Kurama said. "Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our beast's body," Hiei said. Kylie began to shiver a bit: "Now I'm starting to feel a little cold." "You have done well to come this far, but I will not allow you do dishonor our master any farther." "Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know. Come out now dragon. This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame!" Yuusuke yelled. A blinding light caused the gang to shield their eyes. When the light and fog had subsided, a 12-foot demon stood before them: "As you request." "He's a giant," Kuwabara said. "You may call me Seiryu. I have come to end your lives." "He's no dragon, but he is ugly," Yuusuke said. "It is not wise to say such things to your executer. Tell me, Mayline and Kylie, do you enjoy my ice spell?" (A/N: Byoko is dead in this fic. He does not come back but Hiei will get just as pissed ^__^) "What are you talking about?" Kylie asked. "I know that you both feel cold, although I didn't expect my spell to be this effective on Mayline until I found out she was a fire demon. After you took that first step into the castle, my spell has been running through your body causing you to become isolated very slowly. Soon it will be your death," Seiryu laughed.  
  
The fog that was floating around the room suddenly raced towards them. The guys didn't have time to help when the fog disappeared down Mayline and Kylie's throats. All they could do is watch as their eyes went from red and green to a misty blue and were now blank. Their bodies fell to the ground. "Mayline! Kylie!" Miko yelled as she ran over to Kylie. Hiei headed over to Mayline. Their bodies were ice cold to the touch, and they weren't responding to Miko's cries. "I suggest you hurry up and defeat me because every second that goes by, their bodies become colder, and they will freeze to death. Not to mention that the fact that Mayline is a fire demon, she will die more quickly." Hiei took off his cloak and wrapped it around Mayline's body as Miko did the same to Kylie. "And now to get rid of you, Miko," Seiryu said as he prepared another attack. "Ice Dragon!" Miko covered her face with her arms in fear and screamed, but her scream was soon silenced as her body was wrapped in ice. "You were right about my fog. By lowering it , I can wrap my enemy in ice," Seiryu said.  
  
"Monster, you've really pissed me off," Yuusuke yelled. "Save your anger. You can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine," Hiei said with a glare. Yuusuke and the others watched as Hiei walked up to Seiryu. "Ah, shall you be first, Hiei?" Hiei looked from him to Mayline. She was laying on her back and seemed to be watching the fight. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you feel sympathy for that betrayer. She will betray all of you just as she did Machete. Now let's fight," Seiryu said as he got into his fighting position. Hiei got into his fight stance as well. "He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Kurama said. Yuusuke and Kuwabara turned around to face him. "In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty Hiei goes by his own code with very complex rules, but something about what Seiryu has done to the girls has caused great anger in him. One thing's for certain, never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight using so much spirit energy." "Good. As long as he kicks some ass," Yuusuke said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will, Hiei save Mayline and Kylie before they die or will they loose them forever? And why is Hiei so angry about it? Find out in chapter 7.  
  
  
  
In chapter 7, two new enemies from Mayline and Kylie's past appear and Machete's changed them. It's up to the girls to change them back. Hopefully they can or else they'll be killed. 


	8. Death and Revenge

Sorry about this, but I would've been able to put these last two chapters up sooner if the AOL would work. GRRRRR!  
  
Mayline: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Anyhoo, it's time for chapter 7. And to remind all of you, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There will be another fic challenge coming up soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Death and Revenge  
  
"I assure you, Hiei, that it is not too late. Prostrate yourself before my master, and he will give you power beyond what you have ever tasted," Seiryu said with a grin. "Is that all you have to say?" Hiei asked. "What?" "They're your last words, you know," Hiei said with a grin. "Fine, if that is your choice, than you shall die with the traders," Seiryu said as he attacked him with his fog of energy. Hiei blocked it with his katana, causing it to go in two different paths and hit the wall behind the others. Kuwabara looked at the huge hole that was left in the wall: "Hey, be careful."  
  
"Try blocking this," Seiryu yelled. He then readied himself for the ice dragon. "That freeze technique. Run!" Yuusuke yelled. "Ice dragon," Seiryu yelled as he shot his hand forward, using his ice dragon attack. Hiei quickly jumped up and flipped over his head, landing behind him. "I'm sorry. I forgot of your impressive speed. Now let's try again," Seiryu said as he readied himself for another attack.  
  
Time after time, Seiryu attacked while Hiei dodged every attack with his speed, jumping off walls and doing flips to avoid them. "He's going to turn the whole room into a hockey rink," Yuusuke said. "Not just the room." Kurama and Yuusuke looked over at Kuwabara, who had half of his hair frozen. "Man I wish I had my jacket back." "Hiei!" Kurama said. Hiei's leg had been hit by one of the attacks and had frozen. "Hey he's ok," Yuusuke said as he watched Hiei land on the ground. "Yeah, don't scare us like that," Kuwabara said. "No, his leg. He wont be able to run anymore," Kurama said.  
  
"You see, Hiei, no one ever escapes my ice dragon, only begs for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly run away anymore. I suggest you start grobling," Seiryu said as he prepared for yet another attack. (How many of those stupid attacks is he going to do? 0o??) "What can he do?" Yuusuke asked. "Ice dragon," Seiryu yelled as he shot forth his freeze attack. Hiei placed his sword on the ground and used his to help him avoid the attack while at the same time shoot him towards Seiryu. "Now you die," Seiryu said as he prepared another Ice dragon. Hiei and Seiryu attacked at the same time. Hiei's other leg and his left arm were both frozen while Seiryu appeared to be unharmed. "Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled. "I see my ice dragon has proved to be too much for you," Seiryu said with a grin. Hiei laughed. "Why are you laughing?" "So what if your ice attacks can kill Mayline and Kylie? They won't kill me," Hiei said. The ice on his arm and legs melted and broke off.  
  
"That's impossible. I shall give on final blow," Seiryu said in anger. A line of blood began to fall across his face. "I don't think so," Hiei said. Soon, Seiryu's vision was cut in two. He cried in pain as his body fell to pieces and was destroyed. "When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked as the ice on his hair disappeared. "Don't feel bad Kuwabara. I didn't see it either after the initial hit," Kurama said as he ran up to Hiei with Yuusuke. "Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought," Kuwabara said before following them. The ice in the room and on Miko began to disappear. Hiei then sheathed his sword. "You made french-fries outta that guy," Yuusuke said. "Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked. "Only sixteen," Hiei said. "Sixteen!? Damn it. And here I could only keep track of seven or eight," Yuusuke said. "That's nothing meager. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light," Kurama said. "I couldn't even see the flashes," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Man, this isn't good. If you use those moves on me the next time we fight, I'm going to be screwed," Yuusuke said. "Maybe," Hiei said as he walked away. "Huh? Hiei?" "I thought for sure he was going to say 'Well of course you fool'," Kuwabara said. "Hiei's going through a tricky change," Kurama said. Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at him. Kurama turned to Yuusuke: "It appears he's beginning to like you."  
  
"Mayline! Kylie!" The guys turned around to see Miko standing over Mayline and Kylie. They all rushed over to see the energy fog come out of their bodies and disappear. Kylie's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up. Mayline's body lay unresponsive. "Mayline! Mayline, please wake up! Mayline!" Miko said as she shook her body. Mayline didn't wake up. Miko felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in Mayline's shirt. Kylie helped Miko up as she shed her own tears. "I'm going to rip the leader into shreds," Yuusuke said. "Then let's get going," Hiei said. They all left, but Hiei had left his cloak wrapped around Mayline's body.  
  
They all ran up the stairs with different feelings. Anger. Hate. Sadness. All of them felt different. They ran until they stood outside and looked up at a tower. "What the hell is that?" Yuusuke asked. "It's the watchtower. I'm sure that's where our beast is hiding," Hiei said. "Then let's go," Yuusuke said. Just then, the communication mirror rang. Yuusuke took it out and flipped it open: "What now?" A picture of Botan and Keiko appeared on the screen. "Small problem, Yuusuke," Botan said. "Keiko!" Yuusuke said in shock. "I had to pick her up from school today, Yuusuke. It seems that the whole town is looking for her, and I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost curtain they mean to kill her. I think the Leader has." Botan was cut off as someone found them.  
  
"Botan! Botan? Damn it," Yuusuke said as he put away the communication mirror. "Let's go." They ran up to the bottom of the watchtower where they were stopped by what looked like plant humans. "Those are called cultivated humans. Demons grow them and strip them of their will at birth, making them the perfect brainless slaves," Miko explained. "I've had dealings with cultivated humans before. They don't feel pain or fear," Hiei said. "We don't have time to deal with these guys. Stupid cultivated humans trying to slow us down. I'll blast them all away with my shotgun," Yuusuke said. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder: "Let's use our heads." "What? You want me to head-butt them?" Yuusuke asked. "It's not wise to waist your spirit. The more impatient we get the more mistakes we make," Kurama said. "Well, how is head-butting gonna help? My shotgun blast is the only way," Yuusuke asked. "No." Everyone turned to Hiei. "You got a plan?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei nodded and walked past them: "Set your eyes on the first tower window." They all looked up to see a window that was at least twenty feet up. "That is your door." "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but it just so happens that I forgot to bring my pogo stick," Yuusuke yelled. "Yeah, how is he suppose to jump that high?" Kuwabara asked. "I'll need you to listen closely," Hiei said. He then told everyone his plane.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Miko called. "Wait!" Miko looked at Kylie. She had a look of slight fear on her face. Then it hit her. Before Kylie and Miko could react, huge plant vines began to seep through the cracks in the ground and tangle themselves around the girls. "Kylie!" Miko yelled. "It's not one of mine!" Kylie yelled back. "Listen, guys, go ahead with the plan. We've sort of got our hands full at the moment," Kylie said.  
  
The guys nodded, and one by one they ran. Kuwabara was first and stopped in the middle of the cultivated humans. Next was Kurama, who jumped up onto Kuwabara's shoulders. Hiei was next and did the same thing onto Kurama's shoulders. Yuusuke was last, but instead he jumped onto Kuwabara's back and then jumped off of Kurama's back onto Hiei's, where he jumped off and towards the window. The others began to loose their balance, and Hiei and Kurama jumped off, letting Kuwabara land face first onto the concrete. Everyone watched, including Kylie and Miko, as Yuusuke grabbed a hold of the window ledge and climbed in. "You guys have fun with the veggie-heads," Yuusuke yelled before going into the castle.  
  
While the guys took care of the cultivated humans, Kylie and Miko began to try to untangle themselves from the vines. "Magnificent, aren't they. I had some help of course." Kylie and Miko looked up to see a man with streaked back brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a plain pair of blue pants and a white tank top. Miko and Kylie's eyes went wide. "Kylie, who is that?" Kuwabara asked. "It's Machete," Kylie answered. Then they saw two other figures appear beside them. They were dressed in torn up capes with hoods, so they couldn't make out who they were. "This time, you won't be able to escape me so easily. Now, where is Mayline?" Machete asked. "Dead," Miko said. "WHAT!?" Machete asked in shock. "You heard her, she's dead. She was frozen to death by Seiryu," Kylie said. "Well, then I'll just have to take my anger out on you two. Now I can put my two new puppets to the test," Machete laughed. "Well take on anything you throw at us," Kylie said. "Even if it's you and Mayline?" Machete asked with a grin.  
  
What does Machete mean by this? How will Miko and Kylie get out of this jam? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Dun. Dun. Dun. Fic Challenge.  
  
Ok, people. Here's your next Fic Challenge question. What did Machete mean by 'Even if it's you and Mayline'? You can post it on the review board, or you can e-mail me at Duo223@aol.com. If you do put it on the review board, please make sure that you add your e-mail address to it. The reward is of course a fan fic written by me with any couple and any rating. That also means that, if you'd like to, you could even use one of my characters as part of your couple. Thank you and good luck. 


	9. Back Again

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If you would like to use one of MY characters, ask first so that I know who's using them and what you're going to do with them. Ok, now that that's over, time for the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Back Again  
  
"What do you mean 'Even if it's me and Mayline'?" Kylie asked as she struggled against the vines. "You'll see. It's a little something that I've learned while looking for you two. I do have to say that you three hid yourselves very well. I would've never guessed that you would be living in the Ningenkai. Very smart, but it will cost you your lives," Machete laughed. "Yeah right. Kylie, I think it's time we show them who they're dealing with," Miko said. Kylie nodded and concentrated on gathering up her energy. Machete stopped laughing as he felt Kylie's ki increase dramatically. The hooded figures had no reacting at all. Machete covered his face as a blinding light came from Kylie. The vines crumbled around them and died. "If you had done your homework the right way, Machete, you'd know that I also can control plants," Kylie said as the light died down. Machete laughed evilly. "I knew that you'd get stronger. Now it will be more interesting. Go my puppets and destroy them," Machete yelled. Kylie and Miko prepared themselves as the two figures came at them.  
  
Yuusuke ran and ran up the stairs until he entered the room in which the leader of the saint beasts was hiding. He looked up and saw a huge screen. It was split in two. One side showed Keiko and Botan running from the insect inflicted people while the other side showed Kylie and Miko fighting two other people with Machete in the background laughing. The demon began to play the whistle. "Put that thing down," Yuusuke said. "My, my, so nice to finally meet you in person after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long. My name is Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts." A green bird with purple hair landed on his shoulder: "And I am his dear Murrugu." "I've been watching your friends. It's so strange how Humans resemble animals when they are being hunted down," Suzaku said. "Call of your zombies and Machete and I'll only rip out one of your lungs," Yuusuke said. "And if I refuse?" Suzaku asked. "Then hold your freakin breath," Yuusuke yelled.  
  
While Yuusuke fought Suzaku and Kylie and Miko fought Machete and his 'puppets', Kurama and the others were taking care of the 'veggie-heads'. "How are we going to get through all of these guys? They just keep coming," Kuwabara said. "I'm not going to give up just yet," Kurama said. "Who said anything about giving up?" Kuwabara said as he charged at another cultivated human. Just as he was about to punch it, something was thrown at it. It was Miko. "Oh man. That hurt. Ok, now you're dead." Miko charged at the shorter hooded figure, but he disappeared. "What the." The figure appeared right behind her and knocked her to the ground. "Miko!" Kurama yelled. The person then charged at her but was hit back by a whip. Kuwabara and Hiei looked at Kurama. "It wasn't me."  
  
They looked back at the battle and saw Kylie with the whip in her hand. "I don't believe it. Kylie is a demon as well!?" Kuwabara yelled. "I won't let you anywhere near her Paprika," Kylie yelled. The hooded figure, now know as Paprika, looked at her. "That's right. I know who you are. You are being controlled by Machete. Fight it. Don't let him control you any longer." "You poor pathetic fool. Don't you see that she can't fight it? She's too weak," Machete laughed. "We'll see about that," Kylie said as she readied her rose whip.  
  
"You should feel honored, Yuusuke. Not everyone's girlfriend gets to stare in a horror movie. Although, the movies in this city are somewhat different. Demons don't care much for happy endings," Suzaku said. "Damn you," Yuusuke yelled as he charged at Suzaku. 'He's fast.' Suzaku thought as he watched Yuusuke charge at him. Yuusuke began to punch him, but Suzaku blocked every attack with one hand. 'He's very fast.' Suzaku took to the air as Yuusuke sent a hard punch at him and missed. "Bad choice. Funny thing about hanging in the air, it's really hard to dodge," Yuusuke yelled as he gathered his spirit energy. "SPIRIT GUN!" Suzaku waited for the attack before punching it into another direction. "No way. Six miserable months with that old hag and my spirit gun still gets deflected. This isn't good," Yuusuke said as Suzaku landed. "Well done, human. You actually made my hand numb with that last attack. It's a good thing you can't hit me or I'd be in a little bit of trouble," Suzaku said as he blew the smoke off his hand.  
  
"Miko, who's Paprika?" Kuwabara asked. "You don't want to know," Miko answered as she watched Kylie and Paprika fight. Kylie was doing pretty well against her, but then things took a turn for the worst. Paprika knocked Kylie into the wall and gathered a large amount of energy. "Oh shit," Miko said. Paprika shot a large amount of energy at Kylie, which caused a huge explosion. The cultivated humans were destroyed and Miko went flying over the edge of the wall and to the ground. Soon, no one could hear her screams. Kylie was badly injured and lying unconscious on the cold floor. The guys were alright for the most part. Machete laughed as Paprika landed in front of Kylie and took out a sword. The guys watched as Paprika raised the sword above her head. She was about to attack when all of the sudden she went flying. Some one landed in her place with Miko next to her. "Nice to see you again, Machete." It was Mayline. "She's alive," Kurama said. Hiei's eyes went slightly wide, and Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "But this can't be. You're dead," Machete said. "That's right, but I found that I can't sleep in peace when I still haven't taken my revenge on you yet," Mayline said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is Paprika and how does Kylie know her? And what about the other person? Who is he and does Kylie know him? Find out in the next chapter of Meet the Virgin Theifes.  
  
Mayline is back and she wants revenge. I knew that Mayline's death would throw you off, but now I have given you a second clue. I thank all of you who have tried but no one has gotten it yet. You still have time so keep guessing. 


	10. Twins

Chapter 9 Twins!?  
  
  
  
Mayline stood there with her katana in one hand and Hiei's cloak in the other. She tossed Hiei's cloak over to him: "Get going. Yuusuke's going to need your help." "But what about you?" Kuwabara asked. "I'll be fine. Now go!" Mayline all but yelled. The guys nodded and headed inside. 'Good lucky, shorty,' Kuwabara thought as he ran through the halls. 'Take care you guys,' Mayline thought as she watched them go. She turned around as Paprika laughed: "You care so much for those worthless humans and those thieves. How pathetic." "You forget. I am also a thief," Mayline said with a smirk. "Now we will settle our differences once and for all," Paprika said as she and the other person took off their hooded cloaks.  
  
"So, who do you think that Paprika girl is?" Kuwabara asked as they ran up the stairs. "I'm not sure, but I'm not sure if I want to find out either," Kurama said. "Let's just hope that they can handle them," Hiei said. 'And I hope that Mayline will be alright,' Hiei mentally added.  
  
Yuusuke was getting tired of the electricity, and the smart-ass bird's comments. "You've already seen one of my attacks, now let me show you my other favorite one," Suzaku said as he positioned himself. He began to hum and the next thing Yuusuke knew, he was seeing 7 Suzakus. "Oh man. I really need to get my eyes checked," Yuusuke said. "The Black Secret Technique: The Prism of Seven." "Oh boy, now I'm in for it," Yuusuke said as the seven Suzakus prepared for another attack. "Storm of Torment," Suzaku yelled as all seven of them attacked at the same time. Yuusuke screamed in pain as his whole body was on fire.  
  
Outside, a storm was starting to form. Lightning flashed every time Suzaku attacked. A huge clash of thunder and lightning soon made itself noticeable. "The biggest one yet. Suzaku's getting desperate," Kurama said. "Well, I'm not stopping," Kuwabara said as he continued up the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when the stairs collapsed in front of him. They all looked behind them to see the stairs collapse behind them as well. "No, the stairs," Kurama said. Soon though, something came crashing through the wall and hit the other wall. It was Mayline, followed by another person. She stood inside of the hole, laughing. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei's jaws dropped. The person looked like an exact duplicate of Mayline. Another person came through another part of the wall and fell right next to Mayline. This time it was Kylie. There was also someone who looked like a copy of her as well.  
  
"Who are they!?" Kuwabara yelled. Mayline got up and whipped the blood off her mouth: "That's our sisters, Paprika and Sara. They disappeared 3 years ago." "That's right, and I was the one who took them," Machete laughed. "Oh ha, ha, very funny. Let them go. This is between me and you," Mayline yelled. "Not likely. I enjoy torturing you by letting you kill your own twin sisters," Machete said with a grin. "Why does he always have to do it the hard way?" Kylie asked as she got up. *We have to get at least one of them to hold still long enough for our plan to work* *I know Mayline, but that's going to be harder than it looks* *No, all we have to do is get your sister to hold still* *Ok, let's do it*  
  
Mayline smiled and then charged at Paprika. Paprika smirked and prepared for the attack, but was surprised when Mayline disappeared. She looked around, but couldn't find her. Mayline then appeared behind Sara and put her in an arm lock. "Now, Miko!" Miko came out of nowhere and placed her hands on either side of Sara's head. She closed her eyes and began to chant words that no one could understand. Sara began to scream and struggle. Soon her body went limp before she got back up. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Sara said. She then got up quickly and looked around: "Where's that bastard. I'll teach him to control my mind." "We'd love to let you do that, but Kylie needs your help with Paprika," Mayline said. "Kylie?" Sara said. Kylie grabbed her arm and dragged her away: "Talk later." Mayline then turned to the guys: "What are you doing? Don't just stand there dumbfounded. Go help Yuusuke." They guys looked at her for a second before continuing. Mayline watched them leave before turning to Machete: "Now, it's your turn."  
  
"Damn it. Do I have to do everything myself!?" Suzaku yelled. He had just watched as Keiko and Botan got away and then Machete loosing control of Sara. Yuusuke laughed: "I guess your movie's a fluke." "You laugh at me? I'll show you," Suzaku said as he and the others shot another bolt of lightning through him. Yuusuke screamed in pain while Suzaku laughed. Yuusuke then got sick of it and sent his energy out, killing two of the Suzakus. "Well now. Looks like you do still have some fight left in you. Good, it'll make killing you that much more exciting," Suzaku said.  
  
I know that this is kinda short but um I'm having sort of a writter's block and can't come up with any good ideas. If any of you have any good ideas, e- mail me them at Dou223@aol.com. Ok thanks. 


	11. You're Coming With Me

I have been neglecting this story but I'm finally going to post a new chapter up and maybe a fic challenge later on. Well on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Machete's evil laugh could be heard even from the watchtower. "I don't like the sound of that guys," Kuwabara said. "We have to hurry and help Yuusuke before we can help them," Hiei said. "Let us hope that they can free Paprika and kill Machete," Kurama said. "Of coarse they can. Mayline won't give up. Her motto is 'If I'm going down, you're coming with me.' So if Machete is planning on killing her, she'll kill him as well," Kuwabara said. "I hope you're right Kuwabara," Kurama said as they continued up the stairs.  
  
"So, I see that you have taken a liking to that red-head, haven't you Kylie?" Paprika laughed. "So what if I have," Kylie snapped. "Nothing, just that it'll be a lot more fun to torture him after I'm through with you," Paprika said as she charged at Kylie and Miko. *Kylie, what do we do? Our first plan won't work since she's already seen it, and I doubt that this plan will work.* *We can't loose hope. We have to try.* *Alright, but I still don't think she'll fall for it.* Kylie and Miko dodged the attack just barley. The fight continued on with Paprika attacking and Miko and Kylie dodging.  
  
While up above, Mayline and Machete were going at it. Mayline used her katana while Machete used some sort of spirit sword. "You're so pathetic, Mayline. You really fell for a worthless demon like him?" Machete said with a grin. "Who said I had. Besides, if I had, he'd be a hell of a lot better than you," Mayline replied. The grin on Machete's face faded into a look of anger. "I'll teach you to talk to me like that you brat," Machete said as he threw her against the wall. Mayline got up and spit out of mouthful of blood: "This brat is going to kick your ass." She jumped up and attacked Machete.  
  
"Those pathetic girls. They think they can win against him. How thoughtful," Suzaku said. The rage inside of Yuusuke increased as he watched the girls being beaten and Keiko and Botan being surrounded by infected humans. Suzaku had already revived the dead Suzakus and healed himself. He then watched as Mayline was thrown into a wall, Kylie and Miko were hit with an energy blast, and Keiko and Botan were about to be cut down to size. "That's it!" Something inside Yuusuke snapped, and he used the last of his spirit energy and some life energy to get up and charge at Suzaku. Suzaku fired another Storm of Torment at him, but Yuusuke just kept on going. He fired a huge shotgun and hit all seven Suzakus. *I did it, Keiko. You're safe now. I'm sorry I can't be there with you.* The six copies of Suzaku were destroyed and so was the whistle. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara got there just in time to see Yuusuke defeat Suzaku. A bright light from Yuusuke's shotgun could be seen throughout the city.  
  
The light temporarily blinded Paprika and Mayline. Machete seized this opportunity to break Mayline's sword and wrap his arms firmly around her neck and waist from behind her. He then took to the air and held her there laughing as he tightened his grip. Sara also saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Paprika from behind. Kylie help Sara hold her while Miko freed her from the spell. "What in the world. Where's that son of a bitch. I'm going to kick his ass," Paprika yelled. They all looked up to see Machete with Mayline.  
  
All that was left of the tower was Yuusuke and the giant screen. "You have proven me wrong Yuusuke. It was not because you weren't human that you defeated me. It was because you were. Feelings are not your weakness but your power. At last I understand," Suzaku said before he fell to the ground and died. "Come on, Urameshi. Let's go home," Kuwabara said. "I'm sorry, Kuwabara. He used too much of his life energy. His heart is stopping," Kurama said. "Then I'll give him some of mine," Kuwabara said. "That wouldn't be very wise. You could die," Kurama warned. "Me and Urameshi came here together, and we're both getting out alive or we're not getting out at all. Now here comes Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he transferred some of his life energy into Yuusuke. "Looks like we'll be carrying both of them on our backs," Kurama said. "Like I said, babysitting. Here's what I don't get. Why would he risk saving her if he died in the process?" Hiei said. "Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons," Kurama said. "Maybe for someone who's lived there, but I'd never do it. It's bad enough without carrying someone else's slack," Hiei said. Kuwabara then passed out.  
  
A scream pierced the silence and caught Kurama and Hiei's attention. "The girls!" Kurama yelled. They both raced down the stairs only to find four of the five girls. "Where's Mayline?" Hiei yelled. Paprika turned to them and pointed to the sky. Hiei and Kurama looked up to see Machete still holding Mayline only now he was hurting her. He had his sword up to her face. "Mayline, just turn into your demon form. There's no use hiding it any longer," Paprika yelled. "Come on, Mayline. Just do it," Kylie yelled as well. "What's the use of staying in that form if you can kill him quicker in your demon form?" Sara yelled. "Mayline, come on," Sara yelled. Mayline was finally fed up with it: "Alright!"  
  
They all watched as she began to glow a dark color. Her jagan was now glowing purple. Her skin changed to a forest green color. Her hair became somewhat spiky. Teal blue eyes opened up all over her body. She looked like a female version of Hiei. Just as she was about to break out of Machete's grip, a flash of black lightning came and a huge black dragon came down from the sky. "No way," Miko said. "It's back," Kylie yelled. The dragon became smaller and wound itself around Mayline's arm. "This can't be happening. I'll kill you," Machete yelled as he sent a bolt of lightning through her. "Hiei, throw Mayline your sword," Sara yelled. Hiei didn't know why she wanted it but did as he was asked. He took out his sword and threw it to Mayline. Mayline caught it and held it blade down. "This one's for you Machete. If I'm going down, you're coming with me," Mayline yelled. She then took the sword and drove it through her body while at the same time driving it through Machete's body. Hiei's eyes widened and, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what she had just done.  
  
Mayline threw Machete's dead body off of her and let it fall to the ground. She then painfully removed the sword. They all watched as she floated there for a few moments before dropping the sword and tumbling to the ground. "Mayline!" Paprika yelled as she ran towards her. She produced an oar much like Botan's and flew over to her. She grabbed Mayline and pulled her up to the oar. She then brought her gently onto the ground. "Oh my god," Miko said as she ran over to Mayline and Paprika, followed by the others. Kylie took Mayline and laid her on the ground: "You stupid fool. Why would you do something like that god damn it?" "Because I can," Mayline said as her eyes closed. Paprika and Miko gasped. "It's alright. She just needs to rest, but it seems like her time is up. In three days, her heart will be permanently sealed," Kylie said. "Let's take her home," Sara said. Hiei and Kurama went back up the tower to get Yuusuke and Kuwabara while the girls headed home with Mayline.  
  
"So, where will you be off to, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Don't care," Hiei replied. "Why don't you stick with them and help them solve that riddle?" Kurama suggested. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. That's when he spotted a book. He picked it up and opened it. It was Mayline's sketchbook. He flipped through the neatly done drawings and landed on one of him. It was a picture of him in his human like form with his demon form standing beside him, back to back. *Maybe I will go and stay with them*  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. I'd really like some reviews. I don't care what just some reviews. Please. 


	12. Riddle solved

Yay, the next chapter is finally up. ::Jumps for joy:: Ok, now that that's over, on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 11 Riddle Solved  
  
Yuusuke woke up finding himself in a room that wasn't his. He slowly sat up and looked around: "Where am I?" "You're in my room. Which is back on earth," Kuwabara said. "You've been asleep for three days," Kurama added. "Feels like I've been out for awhile," Yuusuke said. "I called your mom and told her where you were, and school looks like a ware zone so you don't have to worry about that," Kuwabara said. "And what about the girls, Keiko, Botan, Mayline and the others?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama and Kuwabara looked away. "Hey, what happened? Where are they?" Yuusuke asked, starting to panic. Kuwabara and Kurama's faces tensed a little. "Hey, you'd better do more than clenching your teeth. Tell me what happened!" Yuusuke yelled. Just then, Botan, Keiko, and Kylie came through the door. "I know that yell anywhere. What's up, Yuusuke," Botan said. "Keiko, Botan, Kylie, you're alright," Yuusuke said. Kuwabara began to laugh as well as Kurama. "Oh my god. You should have seen your face," Kuwabara said. "Sorry, Yuusuke. He insisted," Kurama said.  
  
"So if you guys are alright, that means Mayline is too, right?" Yuusuke said. Kylie and the others looked at the floor. Kuwabara and Kurama stopped laughing and did the same. "No more tricks you two," Yuusuke said. "It's no trick, Yuusuke." Yuusuke turned to Kylie. Kylie held out Mayline's broken sword. "Mayline was badly injured, and she's been unconscious as long as you have been and that's not all," Kylie said. "What?" Yuusuke asked. "If we don't figure out the riddle by mid-night tonight, Mayline'll be a bitch for life," Kylie said. "That's not good. What's the riddle again?" Yuusuke asked. "Light is concealed while darkness roams. Fight fire with fire eye to eye. Why?" Kylie asked. "I think I might have figured it out. Kurama, what kind of demon is Hiei?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama had a confused look on his face: "He's a fire demon. Why do you ask?" "Don't you guys see it? Light is consumed while darkness roams. You've already figured that part out as being her emotions. Now think of the last part. Fight fire with fire eye to eye," Yuusuke said. "I think I know what you're saying," Kylie said. "Yeah, the fire with fire means fire demon with fire demon, and the eye to eye means jagan with jagan," Yuusuke said. "I think you're right, Yuusuke. We've got to find Hiei. Search the whole city. He'll be here somewhere," Kurama said. "Why can't Paprika just do it?" Kuwabara asked. "Maybe because I don't have a jagan. Now let's split up and find Hiei," Paprika yelled. They all went outside while Miko watched over Mayline.  
  
Paprika took her cell phone and headed for the woods. Sara and Kylie went to find some of the highest places around. Kurama and Kuwabara headed for the water to see if they could find him. Paprika looked at her watch. It was getting dark. "Almost 9:00. Where could he be?" Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" "PAPRIKA, HELP!" "What's wrong, Miko?" "I think Mayline's starting to wake up. What do I do?" "Knock her out. Use the baseball bat." "But the metal will hurt her even more." "Not the metal one, the wooden one. It wont hurt her as much. She's got a hard head." "Ok, if you say so." Paprika then hung up and produced her ore. "HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" When no answer came, Paprika got on her ore and flew over the trees. "HIEI! PLEASE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Still no answer. Paprika sighed and whispered, "Hiei, where are you? Mayline needs you."  
  
"HIEI! HIEI!" Kurama yelled. "HIEI!" Kuwabara yelled. "We've searched almost all of the high buildings, but he's not there," Kurama said. "I know. How many places can the dwarf be?" Kuwabara asked. "He could be anywhere by now. The last I saw him was after we dropped you two off at your place. He just vanished after that," Kurama said. "Would he go back to the spirit world?" Kuwabara asked as they headed to the last tall building. "I doubt it. Koenma would surely try to capture him again," Kurama said. "Well, this is the last one. I can't feel his energy," Kuwabara said as they looked up the 62-floor building. "HIEI. ARE YOU UP THERE?" Kurama yelled. There was no answer. "I guess he's not here. We'd better head back," Kurama said. "Yeah. I hope we find him soon. It's already 10:00," Kuwabara said as they headed back to the house. "Me too, Kuwabara. Me too," Kurama said.  
  
While the others were looking for Hiei, Miko was standing about 10 feet away from Mayline holding a wooden baseball bat in her hands. Mayline began to stir, and Miko was shaking in fear. When Mayline slowly sat up, Miko raced over and hit her as hard as she could with the bat, breaking it in half and sending Mayline to the floor. "Oh man. Guys, please hurry back. I wont be able to knock her out again," Miko said. She then picked Mayline up and put her back in the bed and stood on the other side of the room.  
  
"Where is he? There's only so many places he could be," Yuusuke said as he looked in all of the trees by the lake. Just then, the cell phone that Kylie had loaded him rang. "Hello?" "Yuusuke, anything?" "Not even a trace of him. What about you Paprika? Found anything?" "Only a trace of his sent here and there, but that's about it. I've searched almost all of the area. Right now I'm heading to the last acre of forest, and it's almost 11:00." "Well, he's defiantly not here. We're counting on you Paprika. Mayline's heart is on the line and so is our sanity." "What do you mean by our sanity?" "Cause if Mayline is going to be a bitch again, we'll all surely go crazy." "Oh ha, ha, very funny." Yuusuke laughed as he hung up the phone.  
  
Paprika hung up the phone and got on her ore. She headed over to the last place that was left to check. It was at the center of the forest and had some of the highest trees there. *Hiei has to be here. It's the only place that the people wouldn't go. It's too far into the forest.* She had a hard time landing considering the fact that it was full of trees. She finally made it to the ground and pulled out a few leaves out of her hair. "That reminds me. I've got to give Mayline a hair cut," Paprika said. She began to walk through the area, looking up every tree and around every boulder, but there was no sign of him. "Damn it all. Where are you?" Paprika yelled as she punched a tree as hard as she could. The tree cracked in half, and Paprika saw something jump out of it into another tree before the tree hit the ground. "You should be more careful." "Who's there?" Paprika yelled. A cloaked figure dressed in black jumped down. "Hiei, where have you been? We've been searching all over for you," Paprika yelled. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "Your help," Paprika said. Hiei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Yuusuke and the others were now at the house waiting for Paprika. "Where is she? It's 11:30 already. There's no way we're going to be able to undo the curse in time," Kuwabara said. "Don't loose hope, Kuwabara. If Paprika's anything like Mayline, she'll surprise you with the things she can do," Kurama said. Soon, they saw Paprika running up to them. "Did you find him?" Yuusuke asked. "Yes, but he's being stubborn. He won't come. He said that Mayline being a bitch again would be better," Paprika said. "That little brat. I'll teach that dwarf to say something like that about Mayline," Kuwabara yelled as he took off running. "Hold on Kuwabara, you don't even know where he is," Yuusuke said as he and Kurama went after him. "He never did say that, did he?" Kylie said. Paprika gave her one of her devilish smiles and whistled into the night. Hiei appeared in front of them and followed Paprika into Mayline's room.  
  
Miko was in a corner of the room shaking in fear. "It's ok, Miko. You can leave now," Paprika said. Miko quickly got up and ran out the door. Hiei walked up to Mayline and pulled back the covers. She had bandages over her wound that was starting to heal. Blood stained parts of the sheets that she was laying on, and she looked slightly pale. "She will heal herself once she wakes up, but we want you to free her of her spell before she does wake up," Kylie said. Hiei nodded: "Just make sure that the others don't return." Kylie and Paprika nodded and left the room. Hiei brushed some of Mayline's hair out of her face and away from her jagan. "Now, it's time to see what you're really like," Hiei said as he entered her mind. Mayline began to thrash and scream as she felt him intrude her mind: "Get out of my head." *Mayline, I'm going to help you. Let me try to free you from Machete.* Mayline clamed somewhat but was still thrashing a bit. Hiei didn't care and kept going farther into her mind. He saw memories of her past and battles she fought long ago. *What is this place?*  
  
  
  
Well, Paprika found Hiei, but Hiei's only got about a half an hour to free Mayline. Will he do it in time or will Mayline remain in a world of hatred and anger? 


	13. Author's Note

Ok, This is an Author's Note. Soon I will have to stop for a little while until they show the next episodes. Until then I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Oh and I'm not sure if you've heard yet. I got a major ass flame from "da_bitch." Listen girlfriend, if you don't like my stuff, then why the hell are you reading it. You can't control what I do or what I write. If I want to leave it like that then that's the way it's going to be. Don't like it? Tough shit. I really don't care anymore. I will keep writing and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. Yeah I'm over 5 years old. I'm 14 jackass. Miko, Kylie, and Mayline are names that I had chosen. Don't like them? Then screw you. I really don't care what you say about my work. Who cares what you think. Let me make my own decisions and you make yours. The other readers can make their decisions as well. I've got something to say to you. Kiss my ass. You don't like it, then stop reading my stories and get on with your pathetic, dull, and boring shit you call your life cause right now I just don't care. I tell you one thing girlfriend. You ain't no bitch. You can't even compare to me. You can flame me all you want, but there ain't nothing you can do about it.  
  
Now, for all those readers who like my story, thank you for reading and I'm sorry about having to bitch that girl out but she needs to get a life. I will be posting two more chapters up and then wait till they show the new episodes. Don't worry; I'll be back. In the meantime, read my other stories. 


	14. Chapter 13 Past Life

Thank you Sandi. She can join in on this fight anytime she wants to slut. Sandi has a right to be in on this fight. If you don't like it, tough. I say girlfriend because I'm from the south and that's they way we talk. You got a problem with it; I don't care. The girls and the guys might have similarities, but they do have differences too you know. And besides, if you haven't noticed already, there are people here who like my story. How are you going to deal with disappointed fans? You just going to bitch them out too? Anywho, no matter how many times you and your slutty friend flame me, I'll just keep deleting them. You call yourselves bitches when you can't even bitch me out without having to copy what I wrote to bitch you out. At least I come up with my own ways to bitch people out and I don't need to ask a friend to help bitch someone out. Anywho, thank you again Sandi even though your help was not needed, thank you. Now, on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 13 Past Life  
  
  
  
Hiei was walking through darkness. "What is this place?" A small child's laughter could be heard. Hiei stopped and looked ahead of him. A ball of light came bouncing towards him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a harmless ball of energy. "Can I have my ball back, please?" Hiei looked down to see a young girl of at least 5 years old holding up her hands. Her eyes were red and her hair was mid-night black. It was a small version of Mayline. Hiei handed her the ball and watched as she bounced the ball and ran after it when it slipped away from her. He followed her until her could see a village ahead of him. The village was near a volcano. "I remember this place, but this city burned down years ago." "Mommy! Mommy!" Hiei saw Mayline run up to a woman that looked like a human. "Looks like she must have gotten her looks from her mother and her demon blood from her father."  
  
Hiei watched as Mayline played with what seemed like Paprika. She looked as though her life was perfect. As he watched, the village people disappeared and screaming could be heard. Hiei watched as the city burst into flames. Demons ran through the village killing people. One of them took off into the woods with Paprika. The last thing that could be seen was Mayline as she cried over her mother's body. The scene disappeared, and Hiei was back in the darkness. Hiei blinked a couple of times before proceeding to walk farther into Mayline's mind.  
  
Soon, a person could be heard yelling. Hiei stopped and waited for the new scene to appear. He was now in a room that looked like it was in a castle. The walls were red. There was a four-post bed in center of the room. There was also a man. He was yelling and hitting someone. Hiei walked over and saw that it was an older version of Mayline. She couldn't have been older than eleven years old. She had bruises all up and down her arms and legs. She had hardly anything on. "I'll teach you for talking to me like that, you worthless slave. I burned you village to the ground, and I kept you as my slave. If your father hadn't taken your sister, I'd have gotten her too. I fed you, clothed you, put a roof over your head, and this is how you repay me? By trying to kill me?" the man yelled as he prepared to hit her again. Hiei quickly tried to grab his hand and stop him, but his hand went right through the man. The man continued to bet him, but suddenly stopped.  
  
The man was now spitting out blood. He pulled out a dagger that was driven deep into her stomach. Hiei saw Mayline get up and step back against the wall. She had blood all down her hand and splattered on her face. The man glared at her before falling to the ground and dying. The scene then disappeared again. Hiei was left confused. He should have been able to stop him, but his hand went right through the guy. Then Hiei could hear what sounded like swords clashing. A war scene suddenly appeared. Hiei walked through the battlefield and watched as demons slaughtered demons, there in the middle of it all stood Mayline and Machete. They killed one demon after another watching each other's back. If one demon got to close to one of them, the other would defend. "Keep at it, Mayline. We'll win this by sundown," Machete yelled. "Don't worry about me," Mayline replied.  
  
Time seemed to speed up as Hiei watched the sun set quickly. When it returned to normal speed, Hiei saw that the only people still standing were Mayline, Machete, and some of their soldiers. The air smelled foul as the soldiers took each dead body one by one and burned them. Mayline and Machete stood in the middle of it all with a satisfied grin on their faces. The scene disappeared again. He now found himself in a hallway of a castle. It looked like the same one he had seen Mayline in. He could hear moans and giggles, and he knew what that meant, but it wasn't Mayline. Mayline was the one coming down the hall. She heard it was well and went to investigate. She looked through a crack in the door and had to cover her mouth. There was Machete making love to another girl. She didn't need to see anymore. She ran down the hall and into the gardens. Hiei followed her, but he ended up in a room where Mayline and Machete were fighting. "It must have changed again."  
  
"Why won't you commit to me, Mayline." "Maybe because you've already committed yourself to some other slut." "What are you talking about?" "Oh, don't give me that shit. I saw you having sex with another woman. You just expect me to commit to you when you're cheating on me. Well I'll you something. Kiss my ass. We're through." With that, Mayline stormed out of the room and out of the castle. Machete stood at the window and watched as she left. "I'm not through with you yet. Spirits of time and old, lock emotions untold, lock her emotions to her heart as she takes depart." A dark red glow formed around Mayline as she screamed.  
  
Hiei was now back in the darkness, only it wasn't so dark anymore. Stairs could be seen leading up to something. Hiei ran up them as fast as he could. "Not much time left." He reached the top of the stairs in no time. There was Mayline. Around her were dark cords the glowed an evil redish- black. Mayline looked weak and pale. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. She slowly opened her ruby eyes and looked at Hiei with a weak smile. "Come to see the show?" "What do you mean?" "I mean that each minuet that goes by, these cords that surround me drain my energy until I am no more." A clock striking mid-night could be heard in the distance. "Not this time they wont." Mayline cocked an eyebrow as Hiei took out his katana. He sliced through the cords that held Mayline. Mayline's body fell to the floor. She was so weak that she could hardly stand. Hiei watched as the cords burned and fell to the ground in a pile of ashes as the last bell tone rang.  
  
Hiei then found himself out of Mayline's mind. He sat up and looked at her. Mayline laid unresponsive. Soon though, her eyes opened, and she glared at Hiei. 'I didn't make it in time.'  
  
  
  
Has Hiei failed? What will happen to Mayline? Will she ever be the same? Find out in chapter 14. P.S. Any one who wants to join in the fight is free to do so. 


	15. Chapter 14 The New Mayline

Yay, another chapter. Unfortunately, after this chapter, I will have to wait to write another until they show the new episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho. While you wait though, you can check out some of my other fic. They aren't YYH, but they are pretty good. And for your information da_bitch, the other stories don't follow the episodes. So you can't say shit about those. You just back off cause there ain't no way in hell I'm stopping. Anywho, on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 14 The New Mayline  
  
  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that shrimp. I'll rip him to pieces!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran through the woods. "Kuwabara, will you stop?" Yuusuke yelled as he ran after him. "Not till I find him," Kuwabara yelled. "But you don't even know where he is!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara suddenly stopped: "Oh, you're right." He then turned around and ran back to the house. "Oh, man, there's no use talking to him," Yuusuke said as he and Kurama ran after him again.  
  
Hiei looked at Mayline as she stared hard at him. Her jagan began to glow a deep red. Hiei just sat there on his knees looking at her. Her jagan then went back to normal, and her face softened. She smiled a little. 'Looks like I did make it in time,' Hiei thought. "You didn't have to do that you know," Mayline said. "It was either that or have Paprika try to beat the living shit outta me," Hiei said. "Yeah, well, if you don't want to get caught being here, you'd better go. The guys are on their way back." Hiei looked up at Kylie. He nodded and took one last look at Mayline before disappearing in a displacement of air.  
  
Kuwabara barged into the room and looked at the sad faces of Paprika, Sara, and Kylie. Mayline was 'asleep' on the bed. "Oh my god. We didn't make it," Kuwabara yelled. Kylie covered her smile with her hand while Sara and Paprika bit back their smiles. Kuwabara kneel down beside Mayline's bed while Yuusuke and Kurama came into the room. "I'm sorry, Mayline. I'll kill that shrimp. I will. That dwarf ain't getting away from me!" Kuwabara would have said more, but he was soon flying across the room. Yuusuke and Kurama looked at Kuwabara, who had busted a hole in the wall, and then looked at Mayline, who still had a fist up. Mayline slowly sat up and glared at Kuwabara. Yuusuke and Kurama sweatdropped and backed up a bit. Mayline took out her black book and counted. "Let's see, that counts for one time that you've called us a name. That means I still have to hit you 13 more times," Mayline said. "What do you mean 13?" Kuwabara yelled. "Well, Kurama and Kylie filled me in on some of the times that you called Hiei names," Mayline said. Kuwabara sweatdropped and ran out of the room and out of the house. Mayline counted to 10 before running after him. Hiei was in a nearby tree watching Mayline chase him. He grinned as he saw Mayline grab him and punch him 13 times.  
  
After beating Kuwabara up, Mayline stretched and walked back inside with a satisfying grin on her face. "I feel much better now." "Welcome back Mayline," Miko said. "Thanks, oh, and do you have to hit so hard?" Mayline said as she rubbed the spot on her head where Miko had hit her with the bat. Miko laughed a bit and sweatdropped. "Mayline!" Paprika yelled as she jumped on her sister's back. Mayline and Paprika laughed. Kylie noticed Hiei and walked over to the tree: "Aren't you gonna come down?" "Why bother? Like I said before, I don't consider those human's equal," Hiei said before disappearing.  
  
Kylie shook her head before going back over to the group. After a little bit of fun, everyone said his or her goodbyes before going home to bed. "Oh, Mayline, wait a minuet," Yuusuke said. Mayline turned around to face Yuusuke. "I forgot to give this back to you," Yuusuke said as he handed Mayline her broken sword. "Oh, damn it. I can't believe this. That's just my luck. Oh well, I'll get it fixed tomorrow. Thanks, Yuusuke," Mayline said as she ran inside. Yuusuke smiled as he watched her go before heading to his house.  
  
Hiei had nowhere to go, so he just stayed in the tree. "Why don't you come inside, we have a spare bedroom." Hiei looked down to see Paprika standing there. She was looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Maybe because I don't want to," Hiei said. "Well, alright, but if you want to come in, just walk right in and help yourself to anything," Paprika said as she walked inside. Hiei shrugged before closing his eyes and going to sleep.  
  
A certain someone was rudely awakened by her alarm clock the next day. She reached over grabbing the annoying thing before chucking it across the room. It smashed into the wall and broke into a hundred little pieces. "Great, now I have to buy a new alarm clock." "WAKE UP, MAYLINE!" Paprika yelled as she burst into the room. Mayline groaned and threw the covers over her head: "Go away." Paprika walked over to the bed and threw the covers off: "Nope. You gots to get up." "Hey, will you give that back, it's cold in here," Mayline yelled. "Come on Mayline. We got to get an early start. There's a lot we have to do today," Paprika said. "What time is it anyway?" Mayline asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Why not check your alarm clock? Where is your alarm clock anyway?" Paprika asked.  
  
Mayline yawned and pointed to the pile of broken metal and plastic. "Oh, I see. Well, it's 6:30 in the morning," Paprika said. "WHAT!? Who in their right minds would get up at this ungodly hour?" Mayline said. "We would. Now come on. Hurry up and get dressed so we can eat and I can cut your hair," Paprika said. "Alright, alright. "I'm coming. Just let me get dressed," Mayline said as she got out of bed. Paprika quickly ran downstairs while Mayline changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose, black shirt. She came down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes to find Sara reading a book, Kylie cooking breakfast, and paprika looking for the scissors.  
  
"Morning sleepy head. How do you want your eggs?" Kylie asked. "Scrambled," Mayline said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Kylie handed her a plate that had scrambled eggs, sausage, and buttered toast on it. Mayline took her plate and ate quickly. Paprika then brought her over to the sink and washed her hair. She dried it quickly before combing it out and cutting it. Mayline sat on the stool for a half an hour letting Paprika cut her hair. She wasn't so sure if she could still trust Paprika to do her hair and not have a half shaved head in the end. After Paprika was done, she took Mayline upstairs while Sara swept the floor. Paprika took the hair drier and a circular brush and began to dry her hair.  
  
"Hey, Sara, Kylie, What's up?" Yuusuke said as he walked in. Kuwabara and Kurama followed him. "Hey, nothing much, How about you?" Sara said. "Same. Hey, what's that all over the floor?" Yuusuke asked. "Oh, Mayline just got her hair cut. She's upstairs getting her hair dried," Kylie said. "Speaking of hair, don't you need to do something about yours, Kylie?" Yuusuke said. "Yeah, but Mayline needed it more than me," Kylie said. Paprika soon came down the stairs. "Hey, where's Mayline?" Sara asked. "She's upstairs getting dressed," Paprika said. As if on cue, Mayline came downstairs. She wore a pair of tan leather pants, a red halter-top, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was in multiple uneven layers. It was like her hair was cut with a razor.  
  
"Hey, shorty's even hotter than before," Kuwabara said. "Mayline turned to him and glared. Kuwabara took this as a cue to run. He took off outside while Mayline chased him. Hiei, who was rudely awakened, looked down to watch as Mayline chased Kuwabara around. He laughed slightly as the big oaf ran as fast as he could screaming like a girl with Mayline hot on his tail. "She is one weird demon," Hiei said as he continued to watch the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, gomen, but I have to stop here for now. I have to wait until the new episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho are shown. I'll be back soon, for now, cheack out my other fics. If you've liked this one, you'll like the others since they're much better. Send me any reviews or ideas. Thanks again. Bye Bye. 


	16. IMPORTANT

I'm really sorry to say that I have decided to discontinue this story. I reread the story and I wasn't satisfied; however, that doesn't mean I haven't given up. I have posted a new story called Don't Know Yet. At least that's what it's called for now. Mayline is still there, but I've added some different characters. I have had some really great reviews on it and I am really satisfied with it, so I hope that you will be as well. I think it's a whole lot better than this one has been so far, but I have to say I've had a hell of a lot of fun making this story and bitchin out that girl known as da_bitch (which she isn't) and just plain writing this. Don't Know Yet is nothin like this one really. Just to warn you though, it has NO plot what-so-ever. I don't really both with plots but I have everything planned out for what will happen. My friend Star Blaze has helped a lot and the character named Lina is her character and hers alone. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it and who knows, maybe I'll continue this one some other time, but for now it is discontinued. Gomen. Bye! 


End file.
